I Saw Abi Kissing Santa Clause
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-Shot. Souten is waiting to get evidence and prove that Santa is real. Wait...why is Abi kissing him? Just who is this Santa? HitenxAbi!


Suikotsu: *singing* I, saw mommy kissing Santa Clause…underneath the mistletoe last nigh!

Bankotsu: Funny…I was doing way more intense things with your 'mommy'

Suikotsu: You asshole! *tackles*

Renkotsu: *shakes head*

Koga: Bankotsu, who _hasn't_ done his mom? *runs*

Suikotsu: You're both dead!

Renkotsu: She…doesn't own Inuyasha. *watches Suikotsu chase Koga and Bankotsu.*

-

Souten smirked as she tiptoed down the steps. She sat about halfway down, just enough to get a glimpse of the Christmas tree. She saw Abi on the couch watching TV, Hiten had gone out a little while ago.

It was Christmas Eve. It was 11:30.

She would see Santa this year. Then she would tell Hakudoshi that he was really real. The cold child told her otherwise but she wouldn't listen. She pulled out Hiten's digital camera with a smirk.

All she had to do now was wait. So she did. She glanced at the TV every so often but couldn't see exactly what was on. She busied herself in looking at the clock and soon started going through Hiten's pictures. She found many of them had been deleted because the camera was almost empty.

She heard the door open and her eyes lit up. She got the camera ready for a non-flash picture with a smile.

The man who opened the door was none other than Santa himself. He had a hat, a giant white beard, and his usual attire. She couldn't see his face well but that didn't matter. All she needed was evidence.

She kept her squeal of excitement to herself and watched the screen of the digital camera and targeted Santa. She didn't see Abi stand up. Her jaw went slack as her brother's girlfriend embraced the jolly 'Santa'.

She turned the camera to 'record' and started filming, now suspicious of the man that brought gifts. She clapped her hand over her mouth when Santa kissed Abi's cheek.

"Come on, Santa…" Abi giggled and patted the spot beside her on the couch. She heard Santa laugh in a husky tone and growled in her throat. He quickly took the seat beside her. "Did you miss me?" She teased.

"Of course; sweetheart." He whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Souten gasped.

"I think I've been naughty…" Abi crawled on his lap with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh?" He asked. He held her hips and she moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Souten zoomed in with an angry expression. This was _not_ what she imagined Santa to be like.

He flipped her below him and laid between her legs, causing her to giggle as he kissed her neck.

"We can't…" She whispered and Souten smiled. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like somehow.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Souten's right upstairs…" She frowned. Souten stared blankly. What about _Hiten_? Did she forget about him?

"I know…we'll be quiet…" He assured. Souten watched him slide his hands under her nightgown and continued to film.

"No, we can't." She pushed his chest.

"Yes we can, come on, Abi." He grunted. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes as he slid her nightgown up and tugged at her panties.

Souten felt her temper boil. How dare Santa, who was supposed to be a giving man, come in her home and try and steal Abi from Hiten! And Abi was letting him!

"I checked my list…you've been a bad, bad girl, Abi…" He teased and continued kissing her neck and nipping occasionally. Her back arched off the couch.

"_Very_." Abi teased.

"I think bad girls need punishment…"

"_Yes_!" Abi agreed.

"Sh…" Santa whispered.

"Stop…" She hissed.

"Just sh…" He repeated.

"_Stop_…" She moaned. Souten's eyes got wide. He was hurting her! She ran down from the stairs and without either one noticing, jumped on Santa's back.

"Get off her you jerk!" She pulled his hat and a long, dark braid came out. A set of scarlet, angry eyes glared over at her.

"Souten?" 'Santa' asked though his teeth.

"Hiten?" She blinked.

"Yes, Hiten, who the fuck did you think it was?" He snarled.

"Hiten." Abi glared. "Souten…what are you doing up?" She cleared her throat and adjusted her nightgown.

"I-I thought….you were Santa…." She frowned.

"What?" Hiten barked and Abi nudged him. "I don't fucking believe this!" He childishly got off thecouch and stormed into the kitchen. "Getting all fucking hard and…." He muttered.

"Souten…you should be sleeping…" Abi frowned.

"I know I just…Hakudoshi told me Santa wasn't real so I wanted to prove he was!" She defended.

"But how?" She asked.

"A picture…" She held out the camera.

"Aw….Santa's real, sweetie."

"But Hakudoshi said…"

"Hakudoshi doesn't know what he's talking about." Abi smiled and poked her nose. "Santa will only come when you're asleep, though."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Really." She nodded and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Why is Hiten…"

"I made him volunteer…" She explained.

-

Abi smiled as she set the table. Almost everyone was here now but they sat in the living room, aside from Bankotsu and Hiten who were finding somewhere to buy beer.

"Abi, come here a minute!" Kagura called. She sighed and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway when she heard her voice.

"_I think I've been naughty…_" She heard herself giggle from somewhere. She looked down and felt her face get hot when she saw everyone watching Souten's 'evidence'.

"How naughty?" Kagura smirked.

"I…she…."

"We're back." Hiten smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Ho, ho, ho." Bankotsu laughed and dropped the 36 pack.

"Give that camera!" Abi lunged forward to Kagura.

"Toss it, babe!" Bankotsu called and her eyes got wide. _He_ could not see that. Kagura smirked and threw her boyfriend the camera as Abi landed sideways on the couch, behind Koga and with her torso on Kagura's lap. She buried her face in her hands when she heard Bankotsu replay the video with Hiten watching.

"When was…oh my god…" Hiten's jaw went slack.

"How naughty, Abi?" Bankotsu teased.

"Get back here!" She ran after him with the camera.

"Why did you…" Hiten started.

"She was showing us Santa was real." Hakudoshi smirked.

"I did have some evidence…even if it wasn't 'real' Souten shrugged and he growled.

"Get back here!" He ran at her.

"AH!" She shrieked and ran off.

"Souten!" He yelled.

"Bankotsu!" Abi whipped by him.

"You're on Santa's bad list!" Bankotsu taunted as he ran and watched the video.

"Wow…" Koga smirked.

"You guys wanna know the best thing I saw for Christmas?" Kagura smirked.

"What?" Hakudoshi asked smugly.

"Abi kissing Santa Clause." She smirked and they all laughed.

-

Souten: It isn't my fault!

Hiten: It's all your fault!

Abi: Oh my god….

Bankotsu: And I didn't get hurt at all in this one!

Abi: *hits Bankotsu over the head*

Bankotsu *pouts* Damn…

Souten: Review and appreciate my creativity!

Hiten: My ass…

Hakudoshi: Seriously, do….I liked this one.


End file.
